But We Kissed
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: After Zig and Maya kiss, there are many feelings left unresolved...Will Maya be able to own up to her feelings? Will Zig be able to win Maya over, despite the complicatedness of the situation? (Takes place after doll parts pt. 2)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my newest Zaya story. It's supposed to take place after Doll Parts pt. 2. It's my first time writing a full story in 1st person, so please forgive me if it's not that great. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

If you had told me two weeks ago that I, Maya Matlin, would be participating in a beauty pageant, I would've laughed in your face. But you know what would've made me laugh _EVEN _harder? If you said that after I performed the talent portion of the contest, I would unintentionally end-up making out with Zig Novak. And that I would enjoy it..immensely.

**ZIG NOVAK**. My _best-friend's_ boyfriend!

After the kiss, I realized something. I still had feelings for him. **_VERY_** STRONG feelings. I always had kind of a thing for Zig. Since the moment I first laid eyes on him and called him a scoundrel, I knew we were destined to be at LEAST friends. In my wildest dreams I never imagined we would be more…and in my worst nightmares, there couldn't have been a worse time for these feelings to resurface.

My best-friend's boyfriend...Everything about it was wrong, but that kiss felt SO right.

Tori Santamaria. How do I even begin to describe Tori Santamaria…? She is a pain in the ass, and an even bigger pain in **MY** ass. I'm not even sure why I'm friends with her sometimes, but after her speech at the pageant about her weakness, my memory was jogged. Tori was always supportive of me, in whatever I chose to do. Whether it be going after Campbell Saunders, trying out for a band, or entering a beauty pageant, I could always count on her to be there to guide me through it.

This, however, I could not talk to her about. I'd have to figure this one out on my own.

There was something about Zig...something about the way we laughed together, and how we could talk to each-other all day and never run out of things to say. We connected on every level; emotionally, mentally, and just recently I discovered, physically.

_Had I felt something during the kiss? _Yes. With every fiber of my being. From that moment on, I was positive we were meant to be SO much more than friends.I wanted Zig. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let go…

But instead of telling the truth about my feelings, what did I do? I ran from them. I ran from Zig. I ran as fast as I could to the one person I knew who might be able to help me forget about the kiss...Cam Saunders.

After the pageant I ran to Cam's doorstep, and asked him for forgiveness. I'm not really sure why I did it...I wasn't even all that sorry. He neglected me and made me feel unwanted.

He was never interested in kissing me, and we barely held hands..everything in our relationship seemed awkward, and wrong. I know it was his first relationship, too, but I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Tori and Zig's relationship.

Zig was the perfect boyfriend….well...until he kissed me, I guess.

Alas, after my apology, Cam and I were back together. Cue the fake cheer of unhappiness.

Zig was crushed when he found out about Cam and I getting back together, but it was really for the best.

"Why are you back with Cam?" He asked, a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Because I like him." _I wasn't lying, _**_exactly_**_..sure I like him. He's cute and he's nice. But I like you more, Zig._

_"_But we kissed." Zig replied, trying to figure things out.

"I was just..I was confused and I was caught up in the stupid pageant." _That's a lie, I wasn't confused. I wanted that kiss just as much as you did..maybe even more._

_"_You're lying." He wasn't buying it. _Shit, he read my mind._

"No, I'm not. Forget it, Zig. We can't. It never happened." _Yes, I lied. Please don't forget it. I wish we could, and yes it happened._

"I know you felt something. We both did." He tried to reason with me. _Crap, you were so right, I wish I could tell you how right you are._

This is the last sentence I said to him that day at lunch. The sentence where I broke my own heart.

"No. No, I didn't." I lied through my teeth. _How can I make this more believable? _I asked myself. I spied Cam in the distance talking to some boys on the hockey team.

_No, Maya, no. _I warned myself, but felt my feet start moving in Cam's direction, anyway. It was like I had no control over my actions. I was running away from Zig, and my feelings, praying that they would just go away…This was too complicated.

In that mindset, I walked over to Cam and gave him a fake smile and a small kiss on the lips.

A kiss where I felt nothing. That was the way it always was with Cam. I felt nothing. But when Zig and I kissed… It made me feel **alive**.

"There she is." Cam said with a smile and put his arm around my shoulder.

We walked off smiling, mine was completely fake, but Cam would never notice, because, well, he's Cam...I didn't even bother glancing back at Zig once. I knew he would be as heartbroken as I was whenever I saw him kiss Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

****Kind of a short chapter, but it gives you an idea of how Zig is feeling after the whole incident. The next chapter will be in 3rd person so I can get both character's point of view across at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I'm pretty sure my only reviewer right now is Ashton ;) HI ASHTON!

* * *

**Zig POV**

Maya Matlin...What could I tell you about Maya Matlin? I could tell you everything about Maya Matlin. I knew EVERYTHING about Maya Matlin...except how she felt about me. That was one thing I couldn't figure out.

It was clear to me from the first day we met that we were meant to be more than friends. She was beautiful, a vision in yellow.

I know love at first sight sounds kinda sappy, but I don't give a shit. I think I knew I loved..or at least liked, Maya, from the moment we first met. She was funny, smart, kind, unique, and talented. Who WOULDN'T like her?

_"Why didn't I date her instead of Tori?" _ I asked myself frequently.

_Because you were afraid, Zig. Afraid that she wouldn't like you back. _

When Maya denied Tori's accusation of having a thing for me, my heart broke immediately. I should've known it was too good to be true... A beautiful, smart, and sweet girl, being interested in a poor, dumb, skater boy like me.

Sometimes I wasn't even sure why Tori liked me...With Tori I felt like a prize to be won, a piece of a meat, or arm-candy. If I were with Maya, she'd never make me feel that way. Maya was beautiful, but our connection was so much more than just superficial.

We had a similar passion for music, and could talk to each-other about anything. Well..anything except for how we felt...But that was in the past, now. It was time to tell Maya how I really felt about her.

We kissed at the pageant, after I played guitar with her while she performed "Actions Speak Louder Than Words". It was a song that she wrote, and looked **amazingly** sexy performing. I knew it was wrong. I should've broken up with Tori first, but I got lost in her eyes, and caught up in the moment. I don't regret it though, I never could.

It was time to do two things; breakup with Tori and confront Maya about what happened.

When she asked me to forget the kiss and said she didn't feel the connection, I could tell she was lying. It broke my heart more knowing she lied about it. Why couldn't she just tell me how she really felt? I didn't understand. I was finally ready to talk to her about what I'd been feeling since the day we first met, and she wasn't ready.

It hurt me more than anything when she walked up to Cam and kissed him right in front of me, but it was easy to see from just one kiss, that she didn't feel an **OUNCE** of spark. She felt a spark when she kissed me. We both felt a spark during that kiss. I needed to get her to feel that spark again.

_Just friends_? Yeah right! There was no turning back now, and there was no way I'd give up without a fair fight. I cared about her, I **NEEDED** her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm putting my other Zaya story and my Camaya story on hold for a little bit, because I don't have much free time as it is. This will probably be updated a lot this week, considering the fact I'm on school vacation, but I make no promises, after that. School literally rules my life :( But anyways, please review and follow and favorite and all that good stuff, because it would mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ch. 3

**No one POV**

Maya sat home alone, on a Friday night. Cam had a hockey game. She lied and said that she was sick so she wouldn't have to go. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him...but every second they were together felt like a lie.

Things with Cam were always so boring. Maya wondered if it was because they didn't have similar hobbies, or if it was because there really wasn't ANY chemistry between the two.

She had a relatively good idea of what the answer to that question was, but decided not to indulge in those thoughts for a moment longer. The answer to that question would endanger her relationship with Cam, and make her think about someone she needed to keep out of her head…

Maya sat on her bed. She played "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" on her guitar and sang along. Her mind flooded with images of her and Zig kissing at the pageant.

Zig called Tori on Friday night and told her he was sick with the stomach flu. He didn't want to spend another minute with that dreadful b*tch. When Zig told her it was contagious, he knew she would stay FAR away. He was curious about what Maya was up to and shuddered at the thought of her being with Cam.

Zig hadn't stopped thinking about Maya since the kiss, and even though she rejected him in the cafeteria, he wasn't going to give up. He cared about her too much and knew that there was something between them.

Zig laid down on his bed, with his hands behind his head, and rested his eyes. Memories of every moment him and Maya had ever shared together, appeared in his mind. He sighed and sat up abruptly.

"I'm gonna give her a call." Zig said to himself. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, and anxiously began to type in her number. Zig pressed the green "call" button with trembling hands. The phone began to ring. He bit his lip hard and desperately waited for her to answer. Zig hoped she would, but was doubtful.

Maya heard her phone go off and stopped playing guitar, immediately. She placed her guitar down carefully, next to her bed. The ringtone told her it was one of four people; Imogen, Mo, Adam, and last but _certainly_ not least...Zig.

She had a customized ringtone for the members of Whisperhug. It was a recording of the band's song, "Please be my Someone", with Zig singing. God, she loved it when he sang that song. Maya always dreamt of having Zig sing that song to her, and not to Tori...

Maya shook herself out of her thoughts and hopped off the bed. She slowly walked over to the ringing phone on her night stand. _"Maybe it's a last minute rehearsal."_ Her mind made up any excuse it could in order to prevent her from hoping it was Zig.

Sure enough Zig's picture and contact info appeared on her phone. She got butterflies in her stomach, instantly. Maya quickly picked up her phone off her end table, clicked "answer", and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello..?" She spoke, trying not to let her voice shake with nerves.

"_OH MY GOD, SHE ANSWERED_!" Zig mentally exclaimed and it took him like thirty-seconds before he responded to her "hello", because he was too excited about the fact she actually picked up. He smiled widely.

"O-oh…" Zig said, as he snapped out of his daze. "Hey, My."

"Hi, Zig.." Maya couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice and her nickname falling from his lips. _"My"_. She could listen to him say that all day. He was the only one who called her that.

"What are you up to?" Zig inquired, nervously.

"Uhm." Maya realized she let her guard down and quickly set up her internal defenses, again. "I'm sick.." She lied.

Zig rolled his eyes at this lie. "Maya, you're not sick. I just saw you at school like three hours ago.."

Maya groaned quietly and felt annoyed. She hated how he could always tell when she was lying. "Fine. I'm not sick...but what do you want?" She asked, somewhat frustrated.

Zig's face fell when he sensed the frustration in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." He asked, hopeful.

"Zig..you and I both know that's **not** a very good idea." Maya wanted to hang out with him, more than anything, but she knew that things could get messy if he came over. She was afraid she'd get lost in the moment and confess her long-term feelings to him.

"What're you talking about, Maya? I think it's a GREAT idea." Zig answered teasingly.

Maya smiled slightly at his humor in the midst of all their crazy drama. "I don't know, Zig…" She was close to giving in.

"Please, My….?" Zig pouted jokingly, even though she couldn't see him. "We can just talk...or watch a movie, or practice for Whisperhug." His voice practically begged her as he listed off some suggestions.

Maya sighed. She couldn't resist him when he called her "My". Hell, she could barely resist him in general. "Fine...but no funny business, understand..?" She said somewhat jokingly.

He fist pumped victoriously, when she said "fine".

"I'm a funny guy, My. I can't make any promises." Zig answered, teasingly, with a smirk. "I'll be over in twenty." He hung up the phone, excitedly, before even waiting for her response. Zig put his phone in his pocket, and exited his apartment in a hurry. He hopped on his skateboard and rode to Maya's house with a huge smile on his face.

Maya smiled and shook her head as he hung up. The butterflies in her stomach tripled in anticipation for Zig's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is my second update within the past like thirty minutes, LOL. I PROMISE I am NOT a speed writer. I already had this written but didn't get a chance to edit and publish it, until now. This is by far the best chapter yet :) I hope you all enjoy.

P.S.- I decided the rest of this story will be in third person, so that every character's feelings can be portrayed more accurately throughout the entire story.

p.p.s.-HI ASHTON! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR BEING MY ZAYA OTHER HALF :P

**Ch. 4**

Maya eagerly awaited Zig's arrival and sang to herself to help calm her nerves. She looked out the window and saw Zig hop off his skateboard and place it down in her front yard.

Maya grinned, exited her room, and ran down the stairs so she could be at the door to greet him. She knew she shouldn't be as overjoyed as she was to see him but she couldn't help it.

Zig knocked on the door and Maya answered it, promptly.

"Hello Zigmund." Maya said with a slight smirk, teasingly calling him by his full first name.

"Hey, Ms. Matlin." He smirked back at her and winked. "You're lucky I like you so much; otherwise I wouldn't let you call me Zigmund." Zig explained. He stared at her for a moment, admiring her beauty.

Maya blushed when he said that, feeling flattered but also a tiny bit ashamed of herself. The compliment helped her remember that Zig wasn't her boyfriend, even though sometimes Maya felt like he was. He was a better boyfriend to her than Cam was, most of the time.

Maya moved out of the way so Zig could enter the house.

"Is anyone else here; your parents...or Katie?" Zig asked as he walked through the doorway, somewhat intrigued at the thought of being in a big house all alone with Maya. It meant they could talk about anything without having to worry about other people overhearing.

"No. Just us." Maya bit her lip, nervously.

"Good." Zig replied happily.

"…...Y-yeah. Good." Maya fumbled over her words.

"So what are we going to do? Practice for Whisperhug, watch a movie, or something else?" Zig asked, curiously

"U-uh a movie, maybe?" Maya retorted.

"Sounds good to me, My." Zig smiled adoringly at her.

Maya got lost in his eyes and alluring smile, momentarily.

Zig noticed she was staring at him the same way he was staring at her, earlier, and slowly leaned in to kiss her. He had butterflies in his stomach just from the way she was looking at him.

Maya snapped out of her daze and shirked herself away from him,swiftly. She walked down to the basement. Maya tried to pretend they didn't almost kiss...AGAIN...so she wouldn't have to send him home so soon.

Maya tried to hide her nervousness as she practically ran down to the basement.

"_Why does he have to be so perfect?! Why do I want him more than anything? Why don't I like Cam this much?_" She internally questioned herself but could find no serious answers.

She wanted to spend time with Zig more than anything, but was deeply afraid of where the night might end up taking them.

Zig sighed and followed her down to the basement. He knew it was going to be difficult but all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, again, even if only for a moment. The fact she had turned down kissing him had broke his heart. Zig wished things didn't have to be the way they were;….. complicated. Things were complicated.

Maya attempted to keep cool; something she usually sucked at doing, especially when she was around someone she was crazy about. She sat down on the couch and Zig took a seat next to her.

He was around an arms length, or a foot away. Maya wanted him...no **_NEEDED_** him, closer. She just wanted to be able to cuddle up next him and smell his cologne….The way she had smelt his cologne about two weeks ago.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Maya asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know, My, whatever you want." Zig shrugged and smiled at her, sweetly.

"Okay. How about '10 Things I Hate About You'?" Maya suggested.

Zig nodded in agreement. Maya turned on the television and pressed play on the movie. They started watching the movie, together.

The only problem was neither one of them could focus on the movie. Zig stared at Maya, and Maya attempted not to look away from the TV screen so she wouldn't have to acknowledge a distracting Zig.

"Why are you staring at me, Zig?" She finally looked over at him, biting her lip, feeling incredibly confused.

Zig didn't come out of his mini-coma, right away. He was practically drooling over her. Zig blushed when he realized what he had been doing.

"I-I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful." His eyes connected with hers and he moved closer to her.

"Tori's prettier..." Maya said looking down at her feet.

"No….She's not. Not at all, My." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Zig lifted her chin, gently, to meet his gaze. "Look at me."

Maya felt her heart beat rapidly when he wrapped his arm around her. It beat even faster when he lifted her chin.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Inside and out. You're perfect. Sexy. Gorgeous. So incredibly beautiful." He said every word with sincerity, and stared deep into her blue eyes. Zig only hoped she would believe him. He wasn't just saying this to get into her pants, he truly meant every word he had just uttered.

Maya felt her heart flip excitedly when he said those things.

No one made her feel the way that Zig did. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful.

It wasn't Cam, her boyfriend, who was making her feel that way. It was Zig, her best friend, and the boy she had been totally and completely in love with since day one.

Maya looked deep into his sparkly green eyes and could sense nothing but pure truth had been spoken. He honestly believed that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Maya was overcome with emotion. With love, with lust, and even a little fear... She wasn't used to feeling this way.

Maya slowly leaned in to kiss him. She knew as she leaned in what she was about to do was wrong, but it felt right. It felt perfect.

Zig was shocked when she did this, although he leaned in to kiss her, as well. He couldn't believe it was happening. It felt like a dream. Zig kissed her tenderly and sweetly. It was nothing like their first kiss together.

It wasn't lustful or intense...at least not at first. It was the perfect combination of tender and passionate. Neither Zig nor Maya rushed the kiss, simply because neither one of them wanted it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is cute at first but then it gets sad and gives me sad Zaya and sad Cam feels. I love Cam :( I haven't seen the most recent episode yet but I already know what happens. #depressed All of this story, obviously takes place AFTER doll parts, so just keep that in mind, as you read.

p.s.-I'm assuming, since Maya is smart and clearly intuitive, that she knew Cam's injury was self-inflicted, especially after the incident at the hospital where he said "I'm not some loser who hurts himself.." or something along those lines. :(

Please read and review! Enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Zig kept the kiss tender at first, before deepening it slightly. Maya reciprocated, and moved her whole body closer to Zig's.

The kiss continued at a medium pace for around a minute or two. Maya slowly pulled away, and gasped for air. She smiled and looked up at Zig, admiringly.

Zig also stared at Maya in admiration after the kiss was over. Both of them felt like they were 'walking on sunshine'.

"Maya..." Zig took her hand and held it in his. "That was perfect."

Maya nodded in agreement, and bit her lip. "Yes. It was." _You're perfect, Zig_...Maya thought.

Zig sighed and began to think of Tori. He felt bad for cheating on her but he had to be honest. Kissing tori could not even COMPARE to kissing Maya. Plus, Maya liked him for him, and not just because he was an attractive "rockstar". _Sometimes I feel like Tori uses me as her trophy boyfriend_...Zig mentally mused.

Maya heard his sigh and immediately knew why he had sighed. "Crap! Tori and Cam..." Her eyes widened at this realization. Maya bit her lip, anxiously. "What are we gonna do?" She looked at Zig inquisitively, hoping maybe he had the answer to their problems.

"We break up with them. It's as simple as that." Zig shrugged and said this as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He awaited her response, feeling a bit uneasy. He was unsure of how she would react.

Maya shook her head, and began to think of Cam's 'injury' which she recently discovered had been self-inflicted...She gulped at the thought of Cam hurting himself just because she broke up with him.

"I can't. We can't. I love Cam..." Maya lied through her teeth, clearly not wanting to tell Zig the truth, because 1.) She was afraid of her feelings for Zig. They were so strong and she had never experienced anything like it, before and 2.) ….Maya feared for what Cam might do if they broke up.

Zig felt his heart break when she said she loved Cam. He gazed deep into her eyes, hoping to plead with her. Zig's current facial expression resembled that of a sad, defenseless, and defeated puppy-dog-although not purposefully.

"But if you love Cam why don't you ever kiss him the way you kiss me? WHY did you kiss me if you 'love' him?" He questioned, slightly irritated. Zig fixed his eyes intently on her, fearfully awaiting her response.

Maya avoided his gaze and looked at the floor. She stopped holding his hand and let her hand return to it's previous position. _Why does he have to know me so well...?_ She thought, somewhat exasperated that Zig was aware of her lies.

Maya shrugged and maintained eye contact with him so he would be more apt to believe her, although she was lying, once again. "I don't know. Because...I guess I'm more physically attracted to you."_ I'm sorry, Zig. This is for our own good_. Maya reflected.

Zig snorted in disapproval. "Yeah, right, My. You and I **both** know this is more than physical. We're best friends." He was hurt by her lies and didn't understand why she would lie like this.

Maya's frown grew deeper at his comment. He was right, and she knew it.

"What's going on, Maya? Talk to me. Please." Zig was concerned. He reached his hand out for hers and intertwined their fingers.

Maya just shook her head and her eyes began to water. Her heart-ached as she gathered the words for the next sentence. "I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But we can't be together." Maya pulled her hand away from his.

Zig groaned in annoyance. "Whatever. I'm sick of your excuses. I'm out of here." Zig stormed up the stairs and out the front door, angrily.

Maya cried as soon as he left, her heart swelled with grief. She laid down on the couch in her basement and cried into a pillow. _This_ is the reward she gets for trying to be a good person and for trying to save someone's life? Maya was upset she had to stay with Cam just because she was afraid he would hurt himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya eventually decided to call Cam. Maya thought maybe he could come over and distract her. Maybe help her forget everything and everyone for a while...especially Zig.

Maya twirled her hair with her finger as she waited for Cam to pick up.

"Hey M. How are you feeling?" Cam answered, concerned.

"Hi Cam. I'm feeling better. Much better. Do you want to come over?" Maya bit her lip in anticipation.

"Uh, okay, if you're sure. I'll be over in a bit."

They both hung up the phone and started to get ready.

Maya changed into another outfit, she would've felt wrong wearing the same outfit she wore for Zig, for Cam as well. She changed into the outfit she wore on karaoke night at LMS, when her and Cam sang "I Believe in a Thing Called Love".

Cam arrived at Maya's house, wearing a navy blue sweater, his hockey jersey, and some blue jeans. He looked absolutely adorable. He gave a tentative knock on the door.

Maya ran to the door and opened it immediately. "Hi Cam..." She said somewhat seductively, and batted her lashes at him.

Cam gulped nervously, not sure of how to react. "uh hi Maya."

Maya leaned in and gave Cam a tender kiss on the lips, one where she felt absolutely NOTHING. She held in a sigh and stepped out of the way so Cam could enter.

Cam kissed her back and entered the Matlin's house.

"Where are your parents?" Cam asked, a bit frightened at the thought of being home alone with her.

"Not here." Maya closed the front door after Cam entered. She looked at him lustfully.

"Want to go have some fun, Cam...?" Maya suggested, seductively, with a wink.

"Maya...are you okay? Are you sure you're not still sick?" He placed a hand on her forehead, clearly trying to see if she had a temperature or not.

"I'm fine Cam. Am I not allowed to want to make-out with my sexy boyfriend...?" Maya stepped closer to him and gently walked her fingers up his chest. She felt gross as she did so, but Maya really thought making out with him might prove as a good distraction.

"N-no. You're allowed." He gulped again, frightened. Cam blushed when she called him sexy. "You look great, M." He returned the compliment, relatively sincerely. Cam believed she looked lovely. He loved that outfit on her.

"Thanks cheesy." She winked and smiled slightly.

The only thing Maya knew was that when Cam complimented her, it didn't feel half as good as when Zig did it. She tried to shake off thoughts of Zig, though, by pulling Cam in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Cam groaned quietly and reciprocated, placing just as much passion into the kiss as Maya had.

Maya pulled away from the kiss, took Cam's hand, and led him upstairs, towards her room. She opened her bedroom door and entered with him.

Maya wondered what Cam was thinking right now. Was he even attracted to her the way Zig was? Did he love her or did he just like her?

Maya sat down on her bed and Cam tentatively sat down next to her.

He brushed a hair out of her face and kissed her gently. He ran his hands through her hair and all Maya could think of was her and Zig's kisses, and how much better they were. She imagined Zig's hands running through her hair and was automatically feeling turned on by the thought.

She kissed him back and deepened the kiss slightly. Maya ran her hands through his hair and added some tongue to the kiss.

Cam groaned again quietly, in response. He clumsily deepened the kiss when she did, and added slight tongue as he pulled her closer to him.

Once again, Maya pretended it was Zig she was kissing. It was easier to get in the mood that way.

She pushed him back on the bed so that he was laying down, and began to kiss his neck.

"Maya..." Cam moaned and moved his hands to her sides, gently caressing them.

Maya bit his neck lightly in response and pressed herself against him, softly.

Cam gulped for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that evening, and could tell he was dangerously close to becoming hard. He had no idea what had gotten into Maya, but he certainly wasn't going to deny his gorgeous girlfriend.

Maya pulled away from the kiss, not panting like she had after Zig and her's kiss. She felt nothing. She wanted to feel something. It was annoying. She hated Zig for being so perfect and for being such a great kisser. God, what she would do to be able to kiss him, again…

Cam panted. "Uh...wow." He chuckled.

"Yeah, wow..." Maya said not very enthusiastically. Cam didn't notice, though. He never did.

Maya shook her head and began to cry. She looked down at her bedroom floor.

"I'm sorry, M. Did I do something wrong...? Did I move too fast..?" He questioned, unsure of where he went wrong.

"No. I moved too fast, I'm sorry...Cam, do you feel sparks when we kiss?" Maya asked.

"Yes. I do... There's like a huge explosion of them. You're a great kisser." Cam smiled slightly and blushed as he admitted this. He kissed her cheek. "Do you feel sparks when we kiss, Maya?" Cam looked at her curiously.

_Shit..what do i say now?_ "Of course." Maya smiled fakely. The falseness of her smile, however, went unnoticed by Cam, who was contented with what he believed to be a truthful response.

Cam smiled and moved closer to Maya. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and ran his hands through her hair.

Maya smiled slightly at this but kept thinking of Zig as Cam and her cuddled.

An hour later it was time for Cam to go home.

"Alright." Maya sat up from her laying down position. "Sorry, Cam. You should probably get home."

Cam sighed but nodded. He sat up as well. "Maya..?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Cam?" Maya inquired.

"I love you." Cam muttered, nervously looking down at the floor.

_ I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want to lie, either. I love him, kinda...but more in a friendly way, _she thought. "You too." Maya leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Cam smiled widely at this and was overjoyed. He kissed her once, tenderly. "Goodnight M." He hopped off the bed and walked over to the door, and promptly exited the Matlin household.

Maya sighed and laid back down on her bed after he left. "I love Zig more..." She said to herself. Maya stayed up for a few more minutes, just thinking everything over. She fell asleep and dreamt of Zig.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for your comments and reviews. They mean a lot. This is kind of a short chapter and it features a character named Damon, who was in 'Got Your Money'. I hope you enjoy :)

p.s.-CHARACTER THOUGHTS ARE IN_ ITALICS._

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Zig walked home after his mini-hangout/date with Maya, feeling depressed. He didn't understand why she insisted on being "in love" with Campbell Saunders, when Zig knew that THEIR relationship was much stronger than anything she had or would ever have with Cam.

Zig entered his apartment, and slammed the door angrily. His mom stood in the kitchen and she frowned worriedly at Zig's slamming of the door.

"Zigmund? What's wrong?!" Mrs. Novak asked her son, concern emitting from her eyes.

"Nothing, ma. Nothing at all.." He lied, sighed, and went to his room, slamming that door as well.

Zig laid down on his bed and began to think. "_How can I win her over? What can I do?_" He definitely wasn't giving up this early in the game, in fact; he didn't plan on giving up until he got exactly what he wanted….And what he wanted was to make Maya Matlin his girlfriend.

Zig had no one else to turn to, other than his long-time friend; Damon.

Damon wasn't exactly the smoothest with the ladies, but sometimes he managed to give decent advice. It all depended on the day and how much food he had eaten. Damon loved food and could not get enough of it. He quickly became grumpy if he hadn't eaten enough.

Zig pulled his phone out and called Damon, waiting for his annoying friend to pick up.

"You've reached Damon. What do you want?" Damon said rudely. This was the way he usually answered his phone calls.

Zig rolled his eyes and sighed at this. "I'm in trouble."

"Is it the fuzz? I can't help you there, man…I have a little bit of a record, you know about my kleptomania…" He said honestly.

Zig snorted. "_**No**_ Damon, no worries. I just need girl advice."

"Oh okay. Wrap it before you tap it. Don't let them get attached. Just fuck them and then run as fast as you can." Damon shrugged, and began eating his taco.

Zig couldn't help but laugh at Damon's response. "Don't be an asshole. You're a virgin, too. Besides, relationships aren't all about getting laid."

Damon pouted when Zig reminded him that he was a virgin. He talked with his mouth full. "That hurts, Zig. That really hurts."

Zig rolled his eyes, again. "Chew with your mouth closed, idiot….Anyway, I need **serious **advice. I kissed Maya, again…."

"Wow! I'm so proud. You're totally two-timing Tori and getting action in two places. Doesn't Maya have a boyfriend? That hockey player who resembles a puppy…?" Damon inquired.

Zig growled at the thought of Campbell Saunders. Cam Saunders was the bane of his existence. "Yeah. She has a boyfriend. It's not something to be proud of, Damon. I feel horrible." He frowned. "I want to break up with Tori and be with Maya but she claims she's in 'love' with Cam."

"Maybe she just wants your dick, maybe she only wants you because that puppy hockey player is too interested in the puck, to give her a good fuck." Damon shrugged, honestly.

"Maya isn't like that, Damon. I don't think she's even made-out with anyone, before." Zig explained. At this point he was beyond annoyed with his friend's rude and perverted advice.

"Okay, then... Your solution is simple. STICK WITH SANTAMARIA. At least maybe if you put up with her bitchiness for a few more months, she'll let you get to second base."

Zig shook his head, angrily. "You're really an asshole, you know that? That stuff doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah. I know...Oh and shut-up, Zig. It definitely matters to you, It matters to EVERY guy." Damon added.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH MAYA. MAYA MATTERS TO ME AND I WOULD NEVER LET HER DO MORE THAN WHAT SHE'S COMFORTABLE WITH." Zig practically shouted at Damon. At this point, he had given up on getting any reasonable advice from Damon. He hung-up the phone, feeling slightly hopeless.

He brainstormed ideas of what he could do for her, or say to her, that would make her change her mind. He wondered if she liked flowers...Most girls like flowers, but Maya's NOT most girls.

"_Maya's special. She deserves something special._" Zig bit his lip and smiled at the thought of how truly amazing and unique she was.

Finally, around 2 am, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _"A SONG! I **need** to write her a song. I'll write her a song and bring her some of her favorite ketchup chips and TRY to reason with her. Maybe if she sees that I care enough to write her a song and remember her favorite snack, she'll realize that I'm for real."_

He spent ALL night writing the perfect song, for the perfect girl...;Maya Matlin. He couldn't wait to play it for her.

Now, it was just a question of **_when and where_**...Timing was EVERYTHING.


End file.
